Computer Issues- Tony X Steve- Avengers fanfiction
by reahthedog
Summary: Steve can't get the hang of a computer, so he calls Tony for help. Rather fluffy! Steve X Tony


Steve frowned. This didn't really make any sense to him. No one had taught him to use a computer yet, and it was confusing him. The only other person in the Avengers Tower currently was Tony, but the captain knew Stark would mock him. No. He had to figure this out himself.

* * * * * * * * * * *

An hour had passed and Steve still hadn't worked it out. With a defeated sigh, he let out a yell.  
"Tony! Can you help me?" There was a pause, then Jarvis responded.  
_"Mr stark says that he will be up here 'in a minute'."_  
"Okay. Thanks, Jarvis."  
_"I live to serve, sir."_The AI responded dryly.

After two minutes, thirty-seven seconds (Steve had counted), Stark turned up.  
"What's up, capsicle?" He asked, grinning broadly.  
"I...uh...need help learning how to use a computer..." Steve mumbled, blushing profusely.  
"You don't know how to use a computer?" Tony said, eyebrows raised.  
"...yeah..."  
"Oh dear lord...where do I start? Um...it's a bit like a...um...like a cell phone and a typewriter combined, if that makes sense?" Tony didn't know how to explain this in a way the captain would understand. The guy was smart, yes, he just wasn't up to speed yet. Tony hoped he'd catch on fast. After a pause, Steve spoke again.  
"Okay. Yes, I think that makes sense."  
"Good. How about if I start the computer up for you, and then I teach you throughout?"  
"Sure, that sounds good." Tony went to grab a chair from the other room. He came back, placing the chair next to Steve's.  
"Scootch." Steve did so, and Tony sat down with a little more elbow room. He lent across the desk and picked up both the mouse and keyboard in front of himself.  
"Right...you see the little arrow on screen? That's called a cursor. You move this," He indicated the mouse, "to move the cursor on you see?"  
"Yes. I'm assuming _this_," He pointed at the keyboard, "Is for typing?"  
Tony found himself smiling. Actually smiling. It was simple enough, and he knew Steve would get it, but he felt so proud. It was a fond grin that he found hard to suppress. He really couldn't help it, this was far too adorable (A word that scarcely appeared in Tony's vocabulary).  
"Yes! Well done! Okay...I'll just log in for you..." The engineer's hands flew over the keyboard.  
The pair spent the next hour or two on the computer. Tony didn't just teach Steve how to use the computer, he taught him a lot about the internet and he even dabbled a little in hacking. Eventually the late hours took a toll on them and they both fell asleep at the desk, Tony resting on Steve's shoulder.  
That was how Bruce, Clint and Natasha had found them. The three had gone out for pizza when Stark wasn't responding on his phone and JARVIS had replied instead, telling them it might be wise not to disturb Tony.  
"Aaaaw, look at the two love-birds!" Clint whispered to Natasha, who began laughing softly. Bruce entered the room, opening his mouth to speak, but was hastily shushed by Clint.  
"Look!" He whispered to Bruce, pointing at the computer and the asleep pair.  
"Ah, I thought they'd never hook up." He smiled warmly, then turned to head down to the lab.  
"Don't wake 'em, I want to see their reactions!" Clint nodded to Natasha and Bruce, before going over to the bookshelf and picking up a book on archery. He sat down on the sofa, smiling.

* * * * * * *

An hour or so had passed and Steve and Tony had caught up on some much needed rest. They awoke to find out what situation they were in.  
"Oh good god..." Tony muttered upon waking up. He jumped up, causing Steve to jolt awake. He looked over at Tony and started blushing.  
"Please don't speak of this..." Steve whispered.  
"I won't, but only if you don't either." Tony replied softly. They both nodded, and turned around to see Clint smirking with a camcorder in his hands.  
"Morning, love-birds!" He chuckled, waving the camcorder. He rushed off, laughing hysterically.  
"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Tony, darting after Clint. Steve sat calmly back at the computer, switching it off. He then walked back to his room, smiling happily to himself.


End file.
